Joyce's Training
by Skidous
Summary: What Joyce did after Mt Cragdor. Based on Finns Red Flower. Must be read for it to be understood. Kinda short One-Shot but good to be done on the spot. Rated T just cause I feel like it.


**AN Hey Guys, I'm back. Sorry for not making this but I will make this and then on Tuesday start the Fanfiction of the Raini-pups Liam, Kim, Kate and John. This will be a One-Shot so don't sue me. I will make it as long as I can conjure up in my head. Also this with be a POV. And I don't own AT, the only things I own are my idea, the OC and some clothes and a laptop. Other than that and with out further need to expl-  
Finn: HEY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!  
Skidous: Sorry Finn, School Stuff.  
Finn: Ok, well, good to know you're back  
Skidous: Anyway, without further need to explain or any more interruptions *Looks directly at Finn who looks away* I present:**

**Joyce's Training**

Joyce's Training

It had been a couple days since we found the Enchiridion and found out that FP's name was Jessica. I decided that I should go practise my fire stuff in the forest. I loved to set thing on fire and stuff but that was all I could do. "Man, I suck. I'll never be an adventurer." I screamed in the woods causing birds to fly around and out of the trees. I kept walking, feeling like I would never amount to anything, when I found a cave and went into it. I looked around saw an empty, perfectly flat cave of stone and right at the back of it was a pedestal with a few stones there. Each one had a number on it. There were 5 rocks in total. "Wonder what these are." I asked and picked them up and left.

My curiosity with the rocks made me sadder "Even such tiny rocks are better than I am. The evoke curiosity where I am as predictable as a song on repeat." I said and pulled out a stone that had 1 on it. I threw it at a tree and the stone broke. Suddenly a bright light shot out from the broken pieces. I shielded my eyes so I wouldn't go blind. I looked up and saw a man standing there. "_He's human. How?_" I thought. The man walked up to me. "Hello Joyce. I'm Tom, I sealed myself and 4 other volunteers inside these stones just after the Great Mushroom war. We did this so we may help the person who freed us by training them." Tom said and Joyce began to burn brighter "So, will you help me train now?" Joyce asked and Tom nodded as he pulled two swords from the stone "I will teach you how to wield a sword." Tom said. He explained to me how the sword is not just a weapon but an extension of one-self and can be the most versatile weapon in a battle. He trained me in many different sword styles. "Man, this is tiring" I said huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. I stopped and kept going. In less than 3 hours I had completed the training. "Well Done Joyce. You have shown that you are a master swordsman or should I say swordswoman. I must go now. Goodbye" Tom said before he turned a bright white and dissipated into the air and the stone turned into dust. "Cool." I said.

I proceeded to do the same with each stone. Number Two was a Human Woman called Erin who taught me how to dodge many different weapons, punches, kicks and to escape any grapple. Number 3 was a boy about my age name Sean. He taught me how to aim with a gun, since I didn't own one I used my Fire. Number 4 was a girl named Sally, she taught me to endure pain for a long time. I hated her training the most but she was a good friend. That training took me about 10 hours to do, including my training with Tom.

I got the final stone and crushed it in my hand and tossed it to the ground. There was not light but a crack in the ground and out crawled a very muscular man in about his twenties. Short hair and about 6 foot 5. "Hey there Joyce. I'm Josh. I'll be teaching you hand to hand combat. You know how to dodge these moves thanks to Erin. But it is better that you can not only deal them and dodge them. But counter them too." Josh said and was amazed as he taught me all these different moves and combos. Soon, I used all the training I learned against him. The battle was bloody and gruesome but in the end I won. "Man, Sally's training helped a lot." I said and Josh turned a dark black like a shadow and slithered back into the crack. The crack sealed itself perfectly and the stone turned into dust. "Well, Look like I was wrong." I said. I walked home just as the sun went down. My Parents were worried sick about me. I told them all about what had happened and they listened in amazement, wonder and awe. After dinner I went to bed "_Maybe I can be an Adventurer_" I thought just as I went to sleep.

**That's it. I know it may be short but I thought of it on the spot. Don't judge me. Leave suggestions for me for Fanfictions or other stuff and let me know what you think of it with some reviews.**

**Until Next Fanfiction, Skidous Out PEACE!**


End file.
